the_spongeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuclear patty
Creator:cosmobo Editors:cosmobo Air date:9,12,14 Season:1 Episode:2 Series:The spongeons Transcript Plankton in the middle of mr burns office Plankton:woah what is this place?! Mr burns:oh Smithers looks bug don't let it get me! Plankton:what? Smithers:I'll get the spray sir... Mr burns:good idea be quick! Smithers walk out of the office Mr burns:please don't hurt me... Plankton:what is this place?!and why is everyone a idiot here!? Mr burns:huh?did I just hear the bug speaking?no your going insane burns... mr burns look isn't on the floor Mr burns:where the?! Plankton on mr burns shoulder Plankton:hey you!yellow face! Mr burns:what? Plankton:I'm no bug!Im Sheldon J Plankton of the chum bucket... Mr burns:oh yes the chum bucket!it got closed in 1966 didn't it? Plankton:no!wha?its still open! Mr burns:it is? Plankton:in Bikini Bottom! Mr burns:in a Bikini Bottom?what?hm...I don't think I want to go...but hm...bake me up some food from there... Plankton:ok!so do you have a bucket of chum here? Mr burns:no but I have a bucket of that over there if my employees are sleeping on the job... mr burns point to a bucket of chum Plankton:your a real pain ya know that?grr... Plankton get ahold of the bucket of chum Plankton:what's that? Mr burns:that its a burger...from krusty burger I took it of a Homer Simpson today... Plankton:great! Plankton get ahold of the burger and just take the buns Plankton put the chum in the middle of the buns Plankton:there done! Smithers come in with some spray Smithers:I've got it sir! Mr burns:but wai... Plankton run out of the office Plankton:ahhhhhhh!!! Plankton running down a corridor until he stops exactly with a halt chum patty falls out of Planktons hands over the ledge Plankton:no!it can't be!no no no! Smithers coming down the corridor Smithers:don't worry mr burns explained... Plankton:good but my patty it's gone! a nuclear worker walking past a corridor underneath the balcony Nuclear worker:what the!? the patty fall in a bucket of nuclear Nuclear worker:huh?uh...let me see this... the nuclear worker climb up some ladders to the top of the bucket of nuclear Nuclear worker:what's this?a perfectly good krusty burger!aw come here you! the nuclear worker get out the chum patty and walk up the balcony into mr burns office Nuclear worker:sir..I found this... Plankton:my patty!where did it go? Nuclear worker:who said that? Plankton:do I always have to say this?down here! Nuclear worker:oh you...uh...nowhere... Plankton grab the chum patty and passes it to mr burns Mr burns:huh? nuclear worker walks out and walks off Plankton:have a bite... Mr burns:ok... mr burns eat the chum patty Plankton:well? Mr burns:ew...ew...heuejjjsijsinsund...... Plankton:OH COME ON! Mr burns:Smithers!I I... Smithers:I'll get you a drink sir... Mr burns:I taste something!it tastes delicious! Smithers:what? Plankton:what!? Mr burns:the chum is horrible... Plankton:oh... Mr burns:but the after taste it's its beautiful! Plankton:I'm glad you like it... DAY LATER mr Krabs at krusty burger Mr Krabs:we need a salad!now quickly! Squeaky voiced teen:but sir...we're all out... Mr Krabs:what?! Squeaky voiced teen:well...we only get one box a year... Mr Krabs:order some then! Squeaky voiced teen:but but how? Mr Krabs:grr!! Squeaky voiced teen:sorry sir I just can't help it! the Simpsons come in Homer:hmmm...greasy smell... Bart:um did we forget something? Lisa:maggie? Bart:nah mum has her... Lisa:oh... SpongeBob come wobbling in side to side into krusty burger SpongeBob:I couldn't breath!the boot is a scary place! Lisa:oh brother... Bart:hey sponge!welcome to krusty burger! SpongeBob:krusty burger is that this dimensions version of the Krusty Krab? Bart:probably? Lisa:we all have a version of different places... SpongeBob:oh... Lisa:like in other TV shows... homer at the counter Homer:hello?its me homer your regular... Marge:oh brother... squeaky voiced teen walking out from the counter Homer:hey you!aren't you gonna serve me?! Squeaky voiced teen:sorry sir but my boss just fired me... Homer:what?!I'd like to see the boss! Squeaky voiced teen:oh he's in the kitchen... squeaky voiced teen walk out of krusty burger Homer:hey yo boss!I want to speak to you! mr Krabs come out Mr Krabs:what is it?Im busy...we might close...Ive just fired the cook... Homer:what?!you can't do that! Mr Krabs:oh yes I can!you can't tell me what to do! Homer:oh yes I can!Im homer J Simpson the regular customer! Mr Krabs:Ive never seen you before! Homer:Ive never seen you before! SpongeBob:mr Krabs! Homer:huh? Mr Krabs:SpongeBob!are you here for the job? SpongeBob:what? Mr Krabs:it's we need a fry cook...and you are the best I know... SpongeBob:I guess...yeah! mr Krabs put a krusty burger uniform over SpongeBob SpongeBob:ohhh...a uniform! SpongeBob go behind the counter Homer:well I'll have a... Mr Krabs:SpongeBob...rev up this family some of the best Krabby Pattys we have to offer... Lisa:but Im... Mr Krabs:elegiac to sesame seeds?oh don't worry we'll take em off... Lisa:oh brother... SpongeBob making a Krabby Patty SpongeBob:and the bun and the salad and the patty and the ketch up and done! SpongeBob throw a Krabby Patty at homer catches the patty Homer:hm?...a Krabby Patty?Ill try it... homer eat the Krabby Patty Homer:meh it's ok...wait a minute...this is the best thing ever! Krabby Pattys getting thrown out all over the place Mr Krabs:ahhhh!!!you have to pay still though... Homer:I will this is the best thing Ive ever had! SpongeBob give Lisa some veg on the patty SpongeBob:no patty never was...in lisas eardon't tell mr Krabs Ive been messing with the recipe Mr Krabs:is that a salad? SpongeBob:yes mr Krabs why? Mr Krabs:that squeaky voice!he was lying!grr...I'm glad I fired him now really glad... goes into mr burns office burns is rolling around on the floor Smithers:we need to help him! Plankton:no we don't he liked it! Smithers:so this is normal? Plankton:no...it must be something to do with the nuclear... Mr burns:I NEED MORE PATTYS!!!! Smithers:ah! Plankton:don't worry he wants more.... Plankton get a bucket of nuclear and put the nuclear in the middle of the buns Plankton:here have some! Plankton throw a patty in mr burns mouth Mr burns:THANK YOU!!!! Plankton:...see he likes it! Smithers:I'm calling a doctor! Plankton:no don't! Smithers:I have to! Smithers get out his phone Smithers:hello?doctor yes it's mr burns...no he does not need another liver I think... Mr burns:SAY I SAID HI TO HIM!!!! Smithers:uh...yeah come as quick as you can please... BORING HOURS LATER doctor hibbert walking into the office Doctor hibbert:hello...I heard it was urgent... Smithers:can you explain this? mr burns eating his chair Mr burns:YUMMY!!!!! Doctor hibbert:um...what have you fed him today? Smithers:a nuclear patty... Doctor hibbert:oh no...krusty burger buns? Smithers:yes... Doctor hibbert:OH NO!!!Ill need to take this to the hospital... Smithers:ok... Mr burns:BUT NO!!! mr burns turn giant and smash through the roof Doctor hibbert:uh oh Mr burns:THE PATTYS RULE!!!! Doctor hibbert:oh no!stop eating them! Mr burns:NOOOO!!!! Doctor hibbert:stop!now! mr burns eat doctor hibbert Doctor hibbert:ahhhh!!! Smithers:ahhhh run! Plankton:yeah! Plankton jump through the window Plankton:I'm gonna make a business out of this though!hahaha! Smithers:sir we don't want any trouble! mr burns get ahold of a patty and through it in Smithers mouth Smithers:oh no! starts rolling around on the floor Smithers:NUCLEAR PATTYS FOREVER!!!! Plankton running down street to Hermans military shop Plankton:now I need to pin that burns down for good! Plankton run into hermans military shop Plankton:hey you!give me something to pin someone down! Herman:you mean like a harpoon? Plankton:uh...yes... Herman:great what colour?we have blue red yellow pink and Plankton:I don't have time for that!just give me a normal harpoon! Herman:ok ok... herman give Plankton a harpoon Plankton:yeah now that's what I'm talking about! Herman:yeah...that'll be 20 dollars... Plankton:20 dollars!?uh...ok? Plankton run outside krusty walking past Krusty:I can't believe he bought that old greasy place for nearly all his money!Im now rich! Plankton:rich hey? Plankton harpoon krustys pants off runs inside the shop and give Herman some money out of krustys pocket Plankton:here you go! Herman:hm....clown pants?is this stolen? Plankton:uh no? Herman:of course it is... Plankton:gulp... Herman:like all the money I get...have a good day... Plankton walk out of the shop Plankton:watch out world watch out! BIG STRUGGLE LATER Plankton in a tall building Plankton:now!I found this abandoned place and counted everyone in Springfield!EVERY GIANT WILL FIT IN HERE!now...you burns! mr burns chained up Mr burns:YES!? Plankton:hm...you guard... Mr burns:OK!!! Plankton:Smithers? giant Smithers chained up Plankton:do what you can? Plankton walk out of the building is over looking springfield Plankton:watch out Springfield watch out!hahaha! mr Krabs sitting in his office in krusty burger Mr Krabs:grr business is slow today! SpongeBob come in Mr Krabs:SpongeBob me boy I'm glad you got my call! SpongeBob:I didn't I want to complain how the grill is covered in bogeys... Mr Krabs:oh...ew...now...SpongeBob...have you noticed? SpongeBob:that we haven't been getting customers lately?yes...there all at the power plant... Mr Krabs:power plant?you mean a nuclear dangerous power plant? SpongeBob:I think so... Mr Krabs:let me see... mr Krabs and SpongeBob climb onto the roof Mr Krabs:ok let's see... SpongeBob:how? mr Krabs pull out some binoculars Mr Krabs:hm...I smell something fishy here... SpongeBob:oh it's just that sea food restaurant down the street... SpongeBob point at the frying dutchman Mr Krabs:oh... mr Krabs see through the binoculars Mr Krabs:wait a minute......... SpongeBob:what is it mr Krabs? Mr Krabs:Plankton! SpongeBob:Plankton!?he must of come to! Mr Krabs:why I otta! Plankton at the power plant squeaky voiced teen at Planktons desk Plankton:you here for the cook? Squeaky voiced teen:I guess so... Plankton:good in there! squeaky voiced teen walk into the power plant mr Krabs run up to Plankton Mr Krabs:Plankton! Plankton:Krabs!?what are you doing here!?oh no... Mr Krabs and Plankton:you must of got hit to... Plankton:you! Mr Krabs:why have you got so many customers!? Plankton:why!?I guess it's because of my secret ingredient! Mr Krabs:what is it!? Plankton:not telling! Mr Krabs:is it nuclear? Plankton:it might be and it might not be... Squeaky voiced teen:the other roomsir how much nuclear do I put in a patty?! Plankton:barnacles...wait a minute! Mr Krabs:your gonna be in so much trouble! Plankton:how!? Mr Krabs:I just know you will! Plankton:bye Krabs! mr Krabs walk out mr Krabs marching up and down in krusty burger dressed as a soldier Mr Krabs:ok men!our plan is to break into the power plant and steal some nuclear... SpongeBob:won't the nuclear burn as straight away mr Krabs? Mr Krabs:no...you will be wearing those special gloves... SpongeBob:oh... SpongeBob look at his gloves Mr Krabs:ok SpongeBob you know the drill!old man Jenkins? Moleman:no I'm moleman...I guess I could help... Mr Krabs:ok? DAY OF TRAINING LATER SpongeBob climbing up the side of the power plant SpongeBob:ok mr k the security are sleeping... Mr Krabs:SpongeBobs headsetgood now that mole guy will be waiting for you to drop through the window and SpongeBob me lad...get me some nuclear! SpongeBob:ok mr Krabs... SpongeBob dive through the window into a room full of nuclear SpongeBob:moleman?!where are you?! SpongeBob see molemans glasses SpongeBob:oh no! SpongeBob see moleman led on the floor with his eyes closed SpongeBob:oh no!how did this happen!?moleman! hears a door noise SpongeBob:oh no...someone's here! SpongeBob throw a pipe at squeaky voiced teen SpongeBob:take that killer! Squeaky voiced teen:ow! squeaky voiced teen fall in a tub of nuclear SpongeBob:oh no Im a killer! squeaky voiced teen come out giant SpongeBob:oh no!AHHHHH!!! Squeaky voiced teen:YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!! SpongeBob:gulp...I don't have any thing on me but mr Krabs might lend you some money.... Squeaky voiced teen:YOUR GONNA PAY BY YOUR LIFE!!!! SpongeBob:oh no please don't! Squeaky voiced teen:I JUST SURVIVED BECAUSE OF MY NUCLEAR PROOF CLOTHES SpongeBob:gulp... SpongeBob see a bucket of nuclear SpongeBob:ugh...gulp squeaky voiced teen taking giant steps to SpongeBob SpongeBob:AHHHHH!!! Mr Krabs:SpongeBobs headsetwhats going on in there?! SpongeBob:THERE'S A GIANT AFTER ME!! Mr Krabs:SpongeBobs headseta giant!?Ill be right over! SpongeBob run out into the lobby with the bucket of nuclear Plankton:hey you!SpongeBob?!hey!come back here! SpongeBob run out of the lobby and jump over different cars is running under the cars Plankton:Im coming! SpongeBob:stop it! Plankton:no you! Plankton get out his grapple hook and get ahold of SpongeBobs pants SpongeBob:my pants! Plankton:come here you! SpongeBob jump into mr Krabs clown car Mr Krabs:ok SpongeBob!you got the nuclear? SpongeBob:yes mr Krabs sir! Mr Krabs:good now let's go from here! mr Krabs drive off Plankton standing in the car park Plankton:you!barnacles!you won't get away with this Krabs! Mr Krabs:from caryes I will! mr Krabs in the kitchen of krusty burger with SpongeBob Mr Krabs:ok now we need to be careful me lad... SpongeBob:ok mr Krabs... SpongeBob put some nuclear in the middle of some buns Mr Krabs:ok I'll test it.... SpongeBob:are you sure you want to do this mr Krabs? Mr Krabs:yes me lad... SpongeBob:ok... SpongeBob walk out of the kitchen and put on some goggles SpongeBob:ok mr Krabs I'm ready! mr Krabs eat the patty Mr Krabs:why does anyone like this?!oh...wait a minute...hm...it's not so bad I guess... Krabs start rolling around on the floor SpongeBob:mr Krabs whats going on?! Mr Krabs:SpongeBob!help me lad! SpongeBob:how!? Mr Krabs:get the emergency pack out... SpongeBob:no anything but that!we can't waste them! Mr Krabs:we have to...now get it... SpongeBob:gulp see ya mr Krabs! SpongeBob get out a pack from the kitchen SpongeBob:now what? Mr Krabs:give me one...NO DON'T NUCLEAR PATTYS RULE!!!!! SpongeBob:ahhhh!!! Krabs grows giant Mr Krabs:LITTLE SPONGE MUST DIE!!!! SpongeBob:gulp...here goes nothing! SpongeBob throw a Krabby Patty in mr Krabs mouth SpongeBob:one of the best pattys ever! mr Krabs grow back to his normal size SpongeBob:mr Krabs! Mr Krabs:what the barnacles happened? SpongeBob:you grew into a giant monster who loved nuclear pattys... Mr Krabs:oh no... mr Krabs and SpongeBob climb onto the krusty burger roof Mr Krabs:looks like we're gonna need a bigger crew... SpongeBob:I know just who to call mr Krabs... SpongeBob call homer homer sitting down in the living room of the Simpsons house eating loads and loads of Krabby Pattys Homer:gr...who could it be this time?! homer answer the phone Homer:what is it?Im having a very important date with the life time supply of Krabby Pattys here! SpongeBob:phonehomer you and your family come to krusty burger now! Homer:Im proud to... the Simpsons family outside of krusty burger Homer:hm...they should be here any moment now... SpongeBob and mr Krabs walk out of krusty burger Mr Krabs:ok attention!you will all save the krusty burger thing in its business!now shoot these extra special Krabby Pattys into the giant things mouths... Homer:giant things? homer throw a Krabby Patty at lewis jackson Homer:take that you nuclear monster thing you! Lewis:I really need to stop coming to Springfield!man! Lewis Jackson walk off Homer:hm... Mr Krabs:ok now get in me car! mr Krabs point in a empty space on the street Mr Krabs:where's the clown car thingy!? SpongeBob:we upgraded it... Mr Krabs:what? SpongeBob:look to your left... Mr Krabs:ok? a giant monster truck Mr Krabs:when the barnacles did ya get that!? Homer:I put some bits and bats together that Flanders had and this happend...it didn't turn out how I wanted it.. homer have a sheet with Flanders head on with a sign on top of it saying Im a loser Homer:hehe... SpongeBob climbing a hill SpongeBob:here we go! Plankton walking out of a tall big building Plankton:there's the police over with!hm...thinking about it what would happen if I ran out of people?gulp... SpongeBob get ahold of Plankton Plankton:ah!you!what are you doing here!?cant you just leave me alone!? SpongeBob:no!now get out!and stop selling nuclear pattys! Plankton:no!come on burnsy! mr burns smash through the wall of the building giant Plankton:kill the sponge! Mr burns:OK! SpongeBob:ahhhh!!! homer in a plane Homer:ok 3 2 1! homer shoot at mr burns Mr burns:ow ow ow ow ow! Plankton:what the!?get that plane!wait a minute...what the!? mr burns small Mr burns:yummy...this is brilliant... Plankton:what the!? Plankton pick up a green coloured Krabby Patty Plankton:Krabs! Plankton give SpongeBob a christmas present Plankton:here ya go! SpongeBob:ohhh...a present... SpongeBob open the present a fist punch SpongeBob off the hill SpongeBob:ahhhh!!! Plankton:ha ha ha ha! Plankton blow on a whistle Plankton:giants get him! silence Smithers walk on Plankton Plankton:ahhh!!! is normal sized again Plankton:barnacles! dr hibbert flick Plankton of the hill Plankton:ahhh!!! Dr hibbert:it wasn't nice in there!thats my payback! homer sneaking into the power plant Homer:I never thought I'd have to do this! Squeaky voiced teen:I HEARD YOU!!! voiced teen is still giant Homer:ah!oh god... squeaky voiced teen smash the wall that homer is hiding behind Homer:ahhhh!!! homer shoot in the giants mouth Homer:take that you monster! squeaky voiced teen turn normal Squeaky voiced teen:oh boy what happened? Homer:I'll tell you what happened friend you were being a jerk... Squeaky voiced teen:what? homer punch squeaky voiced teen and knock him out Homer:jerk! homer place a Krabby Patty on the ground in the room and runs out of the power plant Homer:jerk ass! the power plant blow up Homer:sweet sweet destruction! squeaky voiced teen walk out of the power plant Squeaky voiced teen:I I...I'm so fired... Homer:yup... Squeaky voiced teen:aw... PHEW DAYS LATER everyone at krusty burger eating SpongeBob:well everything's back to normal! Homer:yup!brilliant burgers! SpongeBob:I know...thanks mr Krabs!? SpongeBob walk outside SpongeBob:mr Krabs!? Mr Krabs:oh me lad!there you are! SpongeBob:what are you doing? Mr Krabs:I'm changing the name to the Krusty Krab! SpongeBob:cool! END Starring SpongeBob Mr Krabs Plankton Squeaky voiced teen Mr burns Dr hibbert Smithers Lisa Bart Homer Margecameo Molemancameo Herman Krusty the clowncameo Trivia *This is the first episode to get its own title card.